Arrebatada
by StarCharm
Summary: Jamás le cruzó la mente que volvería a ser raptada, y mucho menos por una guild tan débil, pero fuera débil o no Kazuto estaba furioso. Kiriasu week Día 1: Rapto de alguno de los dos por culpa del otro.


Por más que la situación lo ameritaba Asuna no tenía miedo. Miedo era lo último en lo que pensaba; en esos instantes su cuerpo estaba invadido por furia y frustración, los cuales solo quería desahogar contra sus captores. Pero estaba cansada, y solo podía continuar mirándolos con rencor desde dónde permanecía sentada en el rocoso suelo con sus brazos sostenidos en el aire por un par de cadenas.

"Alguien recuérdeme de qué nos sirve esa Undine." Chilló impaciente una Salamander cruzada de brazos.

Aunque evidentemente malcriada la chica de cabello rojizo lideraba la guild entera, y todos los integrantes masculinos a su alrededor parecían hasta temerle un poco.

"Señorita Annie con esta Undine el espadachín Spriggan vendrá sin duda." Explicó un joven temeroso, inclinando la cabeza mientras hablaba.

"¡¿Y por qué no lo trajeron a él en vez de a ella inútiles?!"

'Qué patéticos…' Asuna pensó a sí misma al ver a todos encogerse de hombros ante los gritos de la chica.

"¡N-No lo pudimos encontrar señorita!"

"Pero escuchamos que ella era valiosa para él." Agregó uno tímidamente.

Annie suspiró exasperada, cerrando sus ojos mientras pensaba cuál era la mejor opción a ejecutar ante la situación.

"De acuerdo, aunque no hicieron lo que yo les pedí puedo trabajar con esto." Admitió a regañadientes. "Cuando ese Spriggan venga lo emboscaremos y podré vengarme. ¿Creen poder hacer eso bien inútiles?"

"¡Sí!" Respondieron todos en unísono.

Asuna cerró los ojos apenada al dejarse secuestrar por gente como esa. Quién creería lo ridículamente sencillo que era conseguir flechas paralizadores en Alfheim, y más para una guild de nivel bajo como esta. Aunque le gustaría pensar que sus captores usaron métodos increíblemente estratégicos contra ella Asuna detestaba admitir que ella tampoco reaccionó a tiempo.

Todos los miembros se esparcieron, dos de los chicos más jóvenes regresando a sus puestos como guardias de Asuna.

Annie fijó la mirada en su víctima y sonrió pícaramente, aproximándose al florete que le arrebataron y yacía al otro lado de la habitación. El par de ojos rojizos miraron los azules de Asuna en modo burlón al tomar el florete.

"Qué lindo florete tienes." Admiró la pelirroja una vez postrada frente a Asuna. "Si no fuera por el sistema de inventario me lo quedaría."

Asuna contuvo el impulso de reprocharle, sabía que solo la quería provocar.

"Lamento que te involucraras en esto, como te habrás dado cuenta mi guild está llena de puros incompetentes y no saben hacer nada bien, pero vaya que sin mí estarían perdidos." Annie rio orgullosa, acariciando el filo del florete.

"Se supone que esto era entre el Spriggan y yo, pero bueno, eso le pasa por atreverse a ponerme en ridículo." Agregó mientras se encogió de hombros.

"Señorita," Llamó uno de los guardias. "Ya pasó la media hora."

La expresión de Asuna se tornó visiblemente consternada, y Annie soltó una carcajada de emoción. Ambas vieron como de las flácidas manos de Asuna comenzaban a regenerarse sus dedos, al igual que las alas extraviadas de su espalda.

"No es personal linda ¡pero no puedo dejar que te salgas del juego!"

Con un veloz tajo de su propia arma Annie cortó los diez dedos de Asuna. Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de la Undine, y solo pudo observar indefensa como su vida disminuyó un poco más hasta llegar al área naranja.

"Sosténganla." Ordenó Annie, y los dos guardias sujetaron a Asuna de los hombros para inclinarla hacia adelante, exponiendo sus recién recuperadas alas que aleteaban desesperadas.

Otro tajo y sus alas se volvieron a evaporar en una nube de pixeles. Asuna mordió su labio inferior para contener el grito de agonía que se quiso escapar, pero las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos decían suficiente.

Perder una parte del cuerpo no quitaba tanta vida, pero si era un dolor difícil de soportar.

Los guardias empujaron a Asuna contra la pared, regresando a sus respectivos puestos.

Annie aplaudió a sí misma, tirando el florete de lado como si fuera basura. "Me encanta cuando las cosas salen como yo quiero."

Asuna no se molestó en voltear a verla, la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ni si quiera cuando sintió la gentil palmada sobre su cabeza se inmutó.

"Tranquila querida, tan pronto mate al Spriggan y recupere lo que me robó podrás irte. ¡No será más que un mal recuerdo!" Le aseguró con una amplia sonrisa, y sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta se dio media vuelta para irse.

"Kirito no es un ladrón."

Annie se detuvo en seco, su expresión entretenida cambiando súbitamente a una disgustada.

"¿Qué?"

Podría aguantar tortura fuera física o mental sin reproche alguno, pero de ninguna manera iba a tolerar que alguien se atreviera a rebajar el nombre de su amado a ese grado. Kazuto era muchas cosas, pero nunca un ladrón.

"Kirito no es un ladrón." Repitió Asuna, al fin levantando la cabeza y enfrentando la mirada de la pelirroja. "Tú sólo eres una chiquilla cobarde y malcriada."

Con puños de puro enojo Annie regresó a zancadas hacia Asuna, ambas en una pelea silenciosa de miradas.

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!"

"¿Qué? ¿Cobarde, malcriada y sorda también?" Asuna la desafió.

La atmósfera se volvió tensa, y los otros integrantes de la guild que observaban la discusión permanecían completamente helados de terror.

"No te pases de raya conmigo…" Advirtió Annie venenosamente, sujetando el cabello de Asuna bruscamente para verla de frente a frente. "No planeaba hacerte mucho daño, pero si quieres hacerte la valiente no voy a contenerme."

Sin pensarlo dos veces Annie pateó a Asuna en el estómago, sonriendo satisfecha al ver que la Undine perdió el aliento y comenzó a toser desesperadamente. Soltó los risos azules de su puño y se retiró triunfante.

"¡Nos vemos en media hora!"

* * *

"¡Ya estamos cerca papá!" Yui confirmó mientras continuaba dándole direcciones a Kazuto desde su hombro.

El pelinegro aceleró el vuelo consternado al ver en la esquina superior izquierda como la vida de Asuna volvió a disminuir.

"Aguanta Asuna… allá voy."

El día tomó el peor giro posible en el momento menos esperado. Kazuto había regresado temprano a casa y esperaba aprovechar el tiempo para ir a explorar una nueva mazmorra que hace tiempo tenía curiosidad por conocer.

El lugar resultó ser divertido de explorar, y aunque se cruzó con una pequeña guild de Salamanders decidió no prestarles mucha atención. Sin embargo en una extraña secuencia de eventos la líder lo retó a un duelo bajo la acusación de 'invadir su territorio'. Fue una victoria fácil y a pesar de la visible frustración de la líder Kirito continuó con sus asuntos.

Pero para su horror justo cuando estaba listo para salir del juego y retirarse a dormir, Yui se apresuró hacia él explicando asustada como Asuna fue secuestrada ante sus ojos.

No sabía si esto era obra de esa guild de Salamanders, pero estaba seguro de que cualquiera que se atreviera a secuestrar a Asuna, incluso en un juego, podía darse por muerto.

"Las coordenadas de mamá llevan a una entrada detrás de esa cascada." Yui señaló mientras a lo lejos se comenzaba distinguir la cascada que desembocaba en un lago apartado.

Kazuto frunció el ceño determinado; mientras más se acercaba más se le aceleraba el corazón. No podía evitar pensar de lo que Asuna estaba sufriendo, sobre todo considerando su previa experiencia con un raptor desquiciado que también tuvo las agallas de meterse con él.

Tan pronto atravesó las cascadas y sus alas se mojaron aterrizó frente a lo que evidentemente era una guarida que fue mandada a construir, muy seguramente por una guild.

La estructura era pequeña pero tenía un ambiente lúgubre y oscuro.

"Definitivamente es aquí, mamá está allí en alguna parte."

Kazuto desenvainó su espada y lentamente se aproximó a la entrada.

"No te alejes de mí Yui."

* * *

Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar. Estaba segura de que Kazuto vendría, pero si Annie se impacientaba de esperarlo quién sabe qué harían con ella.

Sin embargo estando encadenada y sin alas no podía huir, la única ruta posible de escape era librarse de esas cadenas de algún modo y recuperar su florete para salir de ahí a pie. Pero sin sus dedos no podría sostener el arma, por lo que sólo podía recurrir a la magia que no necesitara de una varita.

¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Miró a ambos lados. El guardia izquierdo parecía ser muy joven, un chico de tal vez 12 años que estaba al borde del sueño. Del lado derecho un guardia mayor por quizás un año estaba distraído en su menú, probablemente hablando con alguien o reorganizando su inventario. Era el momento perfecto.

Bajo su aliento y casi imperceptible Asuna comenzó a susurrar.

Letras doradas giraron a su alrededor, y su brillo alertó inmediatamente a los dos jóvenes.

"¡Está usando magia! ¡Hay que dete-!"

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera actuar cayeron dormidos al suelo.

Asuna contuvo el aliento, temerosa de que el sonido de la caída de ambos cuerpos alertara a otros miembros de la guild. Sin embargo tras no ver movimientos cercanos exhaló aliviada.

"Ek skýt fjórir ískaldur ör"

Murmuró con facilidad y cuatro agujas de hielo surgieron del suelo que rompieron las cadenas sosteniendo sus brazos en el aire. Completamente agotados sus brazos cayeron sin fuerzas a su lado, y aunque Asuna deseaba tomar un minuto para recobrar la sensación en ellos, se esforzó para ponerse de pie lo más pronto posible.

Alguien iba a llegar, y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Torpemente se tambaleó hacia su florete, y con la palma de su mano que aún seguía sin dedos lo tocó para guardarlo en su inventario.

"Tengo que salir de aquí." Se dijo en voz baja, apoyándose contra la pared por tan solo unos instantes.

Estaba paralizada cuando la trajeron, pero estaba consciente, y recordaba vagamente cuál era el camino de regreso. Si era cautelosa, y usaba su magia sin ser impulsiva podría salir por su cuenta.

Cerciorándose una vez más de que los guardias seguían dormidos Asuna dobló la esquina de la habitación, caminando pegada a la pared. Podía distinguir luz y voces al final del pasillo, pero si lograba acercarse lo suficiente sin ser detectada podría dejar dormido a cualquiera en el camino.

"Comienzo a creer que el Spriggan no vendrá, ya tardó demasiado ¿no creen?"

Asuna se detuvo por completo y asomó la cabeza brevemente al escuchar voces. A unos metros más adelante había cuatro Salamanders sentados en una mesa, jugando cartas despreocupadamente.

"Se está haciendo algo tarde en el mundo real, si no aparece pronto me iré a dormir." Uno de los más jóvenes bostezó.

"¿Estás demente? Si te vas la señorita se enfurecerá." Advirtió uno en un susurro, temiendo que Annie los pudiera escuchar.

"¿Y qué? La verdad ya no me está gustando esto de raptar chicas y torturarlas."

Hubo un breve silencio entre los cuatro y por un momento Asuna consideró pedir su ayuda para escapar.

"Aunque para ser honestos es linda."

"¿Creen que al final de todo esto la señorita nos deje divertirnos con ella?"

Pero pensándolo mejor era obvio que no eran de fiar.

Asuna frunció el ceño frustrada. Si tan solo pudiera usar su florete los haría pedazos a los cuatro en cuestión de segundos; tenía que pensar detenidamente qué hechizo podía usar que no llamara mucho la atención. No podía dormir a tantos de una sola vez, y si la mitad de ellos caían dormidos la otra mitad sin duda la encontraría.

Al diablo con eso.

Sin pensarlo dos voces se hincó para esconderse lo mejor posible, y letras doradas aparecieron a su alrededor mientras murmuraba concentrada.

"¿Escuchan algo?"

Antes de que alguno de los cuatro pudiera actuar torrentes de agua aparecieron y los ataron fuertemente de los brazos y piernas, dejándolos inmovilizados.

"¡¿Pero qué?!"

"¡¿Qué es esto?!"

De las sombras Asuna salió corriendo, y sonrió triunfante al ver cómo los cuatro se tambaleaban torpemente al intentar seguirla.

"¡La prisionera escapó!"

"¡Alguien deténgala!"

Muchos pasos. Una pesada sensación de pánico nació en su pecho al reconocer el inconfundible sonido de varias personas corriendo. La iban a encontrar, y definitivamente eran demasiados para ella. Mayor fue la confusión de Asuna cuando frente a ella el pasillo se dividía en dos, y no tenía idea de por dónde ir.

"Izquierda… ¿Derecha? No, no…" Asuna desviaba la mirada frenéticamente entre ambas opciones, temerosa de elegir la ruta equivocada.

Con un grito de determinación giró a la derecha y deseó por lo mejor.

Puertas tras puertas; había muchas, pero ninguna señal de luz o brisa del exterior. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Y ahora qué?

"¡No tan rápido!"

Un calor abrumador y punzadas de dolor la golpearon en la espada, y Asuna cayó herida ante la fuerte energía de la flama que la impactó. Cómo quemaba, cómo dolía. En verdad quería levantarse pero una agresiva bota la detuvo pisándola en su herida fresca.

Asuna gritó adolorida, apenas viendo de soslayo como Annie incrementaba la fuerza de su pie contra su espalda.

"¡Ahora sí ya me hiciste enojar!" Chilló impaciente la pelirroja. "¿En serio creíste que podrías escapar? ¡No me hagas reír! Vas a pagar por atreverte a desafiarme."

De su cinturón Annie sacó un pequeño cuchillo y presionó su punta contra la blanca mejilla de Asuna. "Ese Spriggan aún no viene, ahora comienzo a creer que no me sirves de nada."

El vendría, definitivamente lo haría ¿verdad? Tenía a Yui con él, y sin duda ella podría orientar a Kazuto.

"Seguro ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí, no que le importara."

"Yo creo en él." Asuna bufó. "¡Él vendrá y te pondrá en tu lugar!"

"¿Oh eso crees?" Rio Annie sádicamente.

No quería darle la satisfacción, pero Asuna no logró contener el agudo lamento que salió de sus labios al sentir el cuchillo clavarse contra su mejilla y arrastrarse lentamente hacia su mentón.

"Me pregunto qué tanto podré cortarte hasta que estés a punto de morir." Musitó la Salamander con una sonrisa curiosa. "Sirve que me distraigo por un momento."

Con la poca fuerza que tenía Asuna se forcejeó, enfurecida al ver la sonrisa burlona de Annie y al percatarse de que esta vez no tenía manera de escaparse. Esa niña no solo era una malcriada, también estaba demente.

"¿Por qué no pasamos un buen momento entre chicas?"

* * *

"Entonces sí eran los Salamander…" Kazuto inhaló descontento, recuperando el aliento por unos segundos antes de continuar.

A su alrededor la habitación estaba llena de almas de jugadores que habían sido derrotados. Eran puros jugadores novatos, pero sí que tenían muchos números.

"¡Allí está el Spriggan!"

Kazuto miró detrás de él y suspiró fastidiado al ver más integrantes acercarse. ¿Qué nunca terminaría?

"Yui, intenta encontrar dónde tienen a Asuna."

"Sí papá." La pequeña hada respondió determinada. Se sujetó con fuerza del hombro de su padre mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse, lista para los movimientos bruscos que vendrían.

Eran bastante lentos y torpes. Con un gran salto Kazuto aterrizó entre ellos, rebanando el aire frente a él con su espada y aniquilando de un golpe a un par de jugadores. Bloqueó una espada sin dificultad y se agachó casi por instinto para que dos miembros chocaran el uno con el otro. Lo hacían demasiado fácil al punto de frustración.

"¿Al menos lo están intentando?" Kazuto gruñó.

Dos bloqueos, una espada enemiga salió volando, y sin titubear Kazuto les cortó el torso a la mitad.

"¡P-Porfavor no me hagas daño!"

Ya no había más, tan solo un niño acurrucado contra la pared alzando sus manos en derrota.

Con una mirada aniquiladora Kazuto se le acercó lentamente, apuntando su espada al cuello del chico.

"¿Dónde la tienen?"

El chico tragó saliva nervioso.

"¿L-La Undine?"

"Asuna, ¿dónde está? Habla." Kazuto amenazó impaciente, acortando la distancia entre la espada y el Salamander.

"Y-Yo…"

"Aaahh!"

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando el grito de esa voz femenina hizo eco entre las paredes. La voz estaba sufriendo, la estaban lastimando y rogaba por ayuda. Asuna estaba en peligro.

Todo se tornó rojo y la ira controló sus movimientos. Casi en un parpadeo Kazuto se lanzó sobre el chico y lo levantó del cuello, sus ojos temblando de ira.

"¡¿Dónde está Asuna?!"

"Y-Yo sólo sé que esta abajo en… abajo en las mazmorras…" El chico suspiró débil, incapaz de respirar.

Con un grito de rabia Kazuto tomó de nuevo su espada y cortó en dos la cabeza del chico, dejando que el cuerpo se desvaneciera en pixeles frente a él.

"Papá, ya la encontré" Yui lo llamó un tanto temerosa, acariciando con cariño su mejilla en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Respiró hondo. Sintió el aire recorrer sus pulmones mientras exhalaba. La neblina en su mente comenzaba a aclararse y finalmente pudo recobrar su compostura. No podía perder el control, no de nuevo y mucho menos en frente de Yui.

La barra de vida de Asuna continuaba bajando, y ese fue el último empujón necesario para llenarlo de determinación.

"¿Por dónde Yui?"

Yui miró rápidamente a su alrededor y apuntó a unas escaleras que guiaban hacía abajo.

"Por ahí."

El grito volvió a invadir los pasillos, y las piernas de Kazuto lo guiaron mucho más rápido que nunca. Ni siquiera un ejército podría detenerlo.

* * *

"¿Qué, eso es todo? ¡Pero si estabas tan llena de entusiasmo hace poco!"

Annie pateó el torso de Asuna, pero la Undine no se movió. Con un suspiro decepcionado Annie se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

"Esperaba más de ti, pero al final resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo. No solo eso pero el Spriggan no llegó." Hubo silencio y la Salamander rio. "Tal vez ya fue emboscado por mis soldados, la verdad no me sorprendería. ¿Pero qué haré contigo ahora?"

"¡Asuna!"

Al no esperar la repentina interrupción Annie miró detrás de ella, y por un instante se quedó pálida al encontrar a Kazuto. El temor dejó su rostro casi instantáneamente, y la chica elevó una ceja intrigada.

"Al fin te apareces."

"¡Mamá!" Gritó Yui horrorizada al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Asuna. Abandonó el hombro de Kazuto y se dirigió a prisa a su madre, inspeccionado el estado de su avatar.

Annie ignoró la presencia del hada, enfocada con el premio mayor ante sus ojos.

"¡Te haré pagar con mis propias manos por lo que me hiciste!" Chilló Annie furiosa, desenvainando su espada de su cintura.

Kazuto no se atrevió a mirar a Asuna, estaba demasiado enfocado en liquidar a esa insolente.

"No me interesa lo que quieras conmigo, pero si te metes con Asuna de ninguna manera te perdonaré." Murmuró entre dientes, sujetando con fuerza el mango de su espada.

"¡Tú sabes lo que hiciste!" Acusó Annie apuntándolo con la espada. "Entraste a una mazmorra que era _mi_ territorio, te llevaste el botín de monstruos que me pertenecía, ¡y luego me ridiculizaste en ese duelo frente a toda mi guild!"

"Las mazmorras no le pertenecen a nadie, y tú fuiste quien me retó a ese duelo. Por lo que veo sólo eres una mocosa malcriada y cobarde que usa a otros para conseguir lo que quiere."

"¡Dejen de llamarme malcriada!" Gritó Annie en berrinche, golpeando sus pies contra el suelo malhumorada. "¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!"

Annie comenzó a correr impulsivamente; era claro que sus habilidades de espadachín eran casi inexistentes, y aunque Kazuto ya lo había visto durante su duelo ahora era más evidente que nunca. Kazuto tomó una postura firme, buscando y esperando por la entrada perfecta.

"¡Toma esto!" Gritó Annie furiosa.

Solo necesitó de un movimiento de su muñeca para desarmarla. La espada aterrizó atrás de Annie, dónde no podría recuperarla. Antes de que la chica pudiera intentar recogerla se congeló en sus pasos cuando una espada atravesó su estómago.

"¿P-Pero qué?"

Kazuto encajó la espada profundamente, retorciéndola un par de veces.

"No te nos vuelvas acercar." Advirtió el pelinegro en un susurro.

La cortó a la mitad, y la chica se volvió una nube de pixeles.

"Papá, ¡Papá! ¡Ayuda a mamá por favor!"

La voz de Yui trajo a Kazuto de regreso a la realidad, y tan pronto sus ojos volvieron a caer en la inmóvil figura de Asuna corrió a su lado.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente flácido, cubierto de cortadas. No tenía su pie derecho, varios de sus largos mechones azules fueron cortados, y los que aún conservaba cubrían su rostro. Kazuto intentó tomar su mano, pero miró espantado como la chica no tenía dedos, y ahora que se daba cuenta tampoco alas.

Sujetó el frágil cuerpo contra el suyo, y colocó suavemente la cabeza de Asuna sobre su regazo. Apartó los risos de su rostro, y Kazuto sintió como se le helaba la piel al ver cortadas también en su rostro y que uno de sus oídos estaba cortado a la mitad. Su barra de vida yacía en el borde rojo, sin embargo esos ojos azules permanecían abiertos y lo miraban con ternura.

"Asuna…"

"Sabía que vendrías…" Susurró con una sonrisa.

La culpa lo invadió. Claro que llegó, pero llegó tarde.

De su inventario tomó un cristal de sanación y se lo entregó a Asuna, un tanto aliviado de al fin ver la barra de vida de la chica volver a llenarse y alcanzar ese familiar color verde. Claro que estaba recuperada y las cortadas desaparecieron, pero los cristales no regeneraban partes perdidas del cuerpo.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?" Kazuto lamentó devastado y abrazó a la chica contra él.

Asuna elevó su mano para contemplarla, la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"Me quitaron las alas para que no pudiera salir volando, y cortaron mis dedos para que no pudiera abrir el menú y desconectarme." Rio amargamente. "¿Qué ridículo verdad? Una funcionalidad como esa puede explotarse fácilmente, deberían repararlo…"

"Pero, pero el avatar se regenera cada media hora, ¿acaso ellos…?"

La triste sonrisa de Asuna fue suficiente respuesta.

Kazuto apretó los puños enfurecido. Aunque ALO no llevaba el riesgo de morir al mismo nivel que SAO, había algunas heridas que si eran un tanto dolorosas. Justo de la misma manera que Sugou fue derrotado perder una parte del cuerpo de tu avatar podía resultar terriblemente doloroso, y Kazuto en verdad deseaba que el cuerpo real de Asuna no sufriera por ello.

¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo Asuna soportando esto?

"Mamá, ¿vas a estar bien?" Yui preguntó angustiada, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Asuna plantó un beso en el rostro de la pequeña. "Por supuesto que sí Yui, no te preocupes."

Asuna era fuerte, eso nunca lo dudaría.

"Vámonos de aquí." Con cuidado Kazuto se puso de pie y subió consigo el cuerpo de Asuna en sus brazos. "No puedes desconectarte sin tus dedos, así que esperaremos a que se regeneren."

"Gracias Kirito." Asuna cerró los ojos, al fin sintiéndose en calma al estar salvaguardada en el pecho de Kazuto.

El trayecto de regreso fue bastante tranquilo, tanto que el suave meneo del cuerpo de Kazuto la tentaba a quedarse dormida. Yui parecía estar recuperándose aún del susto, puesto que permanecía en el hombro de Asuna y estaba firmemente aferrada.

Nadie dijo nada, pero para cuando Kazuto aterrizó ya habían llegado a su cabaña. Asuna bostezó cansada y dejó llevarse hasta su habitación, dónde Kazuto la postró gentilmente sobre su cama. Si fuera por ella se quedaría a dormir ahí, pero estaba consciente de que debía regresar al mundo real antes de que amaneciera.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Kazuto preguntó al tomar asiento junto a ella, acariciando su brazo cariñosamente.

"Un poco cansada, pero estoy bien." Respondió con una sonrisa agotada, acurrucándose contra Yui.

Kazuto suspiró aliviado, aunque no del todo satisfecho al ver que el avatar de su esposa seguía herido.

Agotado emocionalmente Kazuto se recostó contra Asuna, dejando salir un aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo en su interior.

"¿No te duele nada?"

"Ya no."

Sintiendo la preocupación del pelinegro Asuna volteó a mirarlo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa consoladora, como queriendo asegurarle que ya todo había terminado.

Hasta la fecha aún no comprendía como Asuna lograba mantenerse tan fuerte. Fue a ella a quien secuestraron y torturaron, y aunque era cierto que arrasó con todos en su camino con tal de llegar a ella todo el tiempo estuvo aterrado. Ahora que se encontraban en la seguridad de su hogar seguía temeroso de que alguien llegara y se la arrebatara de nuevo.

"Te amo Kirito."

Pero de la misma manera, esos ojos, fueran azules o avellana siempre lograban reconfortarlo.

Un breve destello envolvió a Asuna, y su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad, retornando el pie, cabello, alas, oreja y dedos que había perdido.

Kazuto tomó afectuosamente la mano de la chica, acariciando el anillo plateado que había estado perdido y llevó a sus labios esos largos y delgados dedos para plantarles un beso.

"Y yo a ti Asuna."

* * *

 **Notas**

Disfruto inmensamente escribir a Kirito como el héroe que rescata a su princesa no tienen idea.

Este sí que fue un tema interesante que usar porque no solo necesitaba un villano (que no tuve de otra más que inventar xD) pero también un riesgo en todo el secuestro.

Honestamente no sé si en verdad necesitas solo tus dedos para salir del juego pero pienso que es algo que alguien seguro intentó hacer al menos una vez. Quiero agregar que es cierto que Sugou salió terriblemente adolorido de la pelea contra Kirito pero el nivel de dolor estaba en máximo y MUY seguramente ALO lo tiene en el nivel más bajo así que Asuna no resultó herida al volver al mundo real ^^

Muchas gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado! Feliz inicio de la Kiriasu week!


End file.
